Chapter 2
たちの |rname = On'na-tachi no Sekai |etitle = A Woman's World |volume = 1 |chapter = 2 |pages = 26 |rdate = May 15, 2016 |previous = Chapter 1 |next = Chapter 3 }} Chapter 2 is titled "The Women's World". Summary In a video, it explains that in the year 2040, a virus attacked the world and it had an overwhelming infectious capacity, and within around three months, it caused a pandemic in the world. Nearly every country fell into anarchy and insurgents arose. Countries that took the matter seriously, transferred the sovereignty into a league of nations known as United Women or UW. UW assembled the best AIs in an attempt to discover a vaccine for the MK Virus but one has not been found. The video then concludes with the UW government secretly halting the cold sleep of the man known as No. 1 and it verified for him to be active in the world. There was a plan to awaken the other men as stars of hope for mankind. Mira turns off the video as says the rest of it is about general trends since Reito entered cold sleep. Reito thinks it sounds like a science fiction novel but Mira states it is a reality and his existence is only known to the people of the establishment and a small portion of UW's upper echelon. She then demands him to avoid reckless behavior like yesterday's incident since the citizens are in disorder. Reito suggests artificial segmentation, but Mira says they tested it out of the children born, the girls would survive and the boys would die within a few days. He then suggests using the sperm of the men who have antibodies against the MK Virus, but Mira says they tested it out with No. 1 but embryogenesis did not occur. However, she states the children of the women who got pregnant with No. 1 are alive, and those children are the hope for mankind. Mira then begins to explain the decline of science, saying multitudes of technologies have been lost, and those living can only use the technology not reliant on the knowledge of its principles. Because the remaining robots and AIs are handling the production of food, they were able to sustain the lives of women under the regulation of UW's provisional government. However, as she bent over the table, Mira states if they make children with the men who possess the immunity for the MK Virus, mankind would collapse. Reito wonders if she is idolizing him but she did not see a benefit. Reito then requests to go home but Mira denies because his genes are the highest utmost priority. Mira then gives Reito a pad with a selection of women to choose from but Reito refuses. Mira then invites his sister, Mahiru to try to persuade him. As Mahiru hugs Reito, she says she is glad his disease has been cured when she says the pad of naked women. In anger, she slaps Reito. Later in the capsule room, Reito and Mahiru find Ryu in a capsule, having Reito realize the story is true, and Mahiru says he is still alive. Shortly after, Mira says they can not stay for long because of regulations. As they are walking out, Reito says he will save his brother like he protected them as if he were their father. While walking through the halls, Reito asks Mahiru what happened to Elisa, so Mahiru says she went missing three years ago. She even says she met with her mother about a year ago and she did not have contact with Elisa. Mira suggests she was in an accident due to the chaos in the world but Reito shouts for her not to say something like it. He then uses his phone to call Elisa, but she does not answer. Later in a room, Mira informs a woman No. 2 knows of the situation and does not have the same rash behavior as before. The woman says it is causing trouble that their existence is now public. She then asks Mira about the mating, and she says he cannot bring himself to do it, angering the woman. The woman then tells Mira to think carefully what she lives for. Later in the night, Reito is in his bed thinking about Elisa being missing when Mira appears in a camisole. Reito questions her being in there, but as she approaches his bed, she takes off her garment. Mira then gets onto Reito's bed, saying she went to pleasure him before kissing him, shocking Reito. Characters in Order of Appearance *Reito Mizuhara *Mira Suou *Mahiru Mizuhara *Ryu Mizuhara *Elisa Tachibana (flashback) Site Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 1